The Last Vacation
by einstein1983
Summary: When Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield meet the BSC in Sea City, Dawn learns a shocking secret. AN I got this idea from reading Before We Grow Up. I am not trying to steal the idea, though.
1. Prolouge

A/N First and foremost, I would like to apologize to those of you that read my story previously. I accidently clicked the delete button when I wanted to make some corrections. Hopefully, I will be able to get it posted and leave it that way. As I haven't read a book in either series in quite some time, some of the information brought up from the cannon series may be incorrect or out of sequence. If you spot something, please let me know so I can make the appropriate corrections. Thank you. On with the story.

I am not the person responsible for creating the BSC and SV books. I just enjoy playing with other people's toys. Any characters or places unrecognizable belong to me, myself, and I. Unfortunately, I still won't receive a penny for them!

Prologue

I can't believe I, Kristy Thomas, just graduated SHS! Mom always cautioned me to enjoy my childhood because I would never be able to reclaim it. I did not understand the full impact of her words until today. It seems like just yesterday I was twelve and in the seventh-grade. Starting this fall, I will be leaving the sleepy life that is my hometown of Stoneybrook, Conneticut to attend the University of Georgia. Go bull dogs! If only I didn't have to wear a fancy dress to accept the piece of paper that is the admissions ticket to embark on that part of my life. Don't get me wrong. My "uniform" is no longer limited to jeans and t-shirts. That said, if I am going to wear a dress, I would prefer it at least be one I could breath in!

Despite this being a happy time, I am feeling somewhat depressed. The end of my high school career brought the original Baby-Sitters Club to a close. I'd been hoping to hand the reighns over to our junior members Mallory Pike and Jessie Ramsey, but neither of them were interested in keeping the club going. Thankfully, my now twelve-year-old stepsister Karen and her friends offered to take over. Still, as the clubs founder, it felt as though I were letting go of a child.

Mallory is the oldest of eight. When she was younger, she felt her parents treated her like a live-in nanny, rather than their child. I could not blame her for escaping to boarding school. In all honesty, I am amazed she stuck it out as long as she did. The most important thing to know about Mallory is she loves to write. She is the only person I know that refrains from complaining when her teachers assign essays that must exceed half a page. I think she may have even been published once, but I am uncertain of that.

Her best friend Jessie claimed she didn't want to be the only original member. In my opinion, she used graduation as an excuse to quit. Jessie enjoys baby-sitting and is great at it. However, her true passion is ballet. She has asspirations of taking up dancing professionaly after she completes high school. In fact, it's rumored her parents are enrolling her into a private school with a strong dance program for the remainder of her high school years. I am hoping her now thirteen-year-old sister Becca will be willing to participate in the next generation of the BSC. That is, if she isn't too busy looking after seven-year-old JP, formally known as squirt.

Next to Mallory, I have the largest family. However, mine is blended When my youngest brother, David Michial , was a baby, our biological father walked out on us in the middle of the night. Since the guy was nothing more than a fucking asshole, I normally avoid giving Patric(Why bother calling him Dad? It's not like he's been a major part of my life, save for a few randome appearances!) credit for anything. However, in a way it was his selfish action that prompted me to create the BSC. My older brothers Sam and Charlie, along with myself took it in turns to watch David Michial after school. Unfortunately, one afternoon none of us were available. As I guiltily observed Mom search for a sitter, it occurred to me it would be easier for parents to call one number and reach multiple sitters at once. I guess I had not heard of nanny services yet.

Anyway, Mom married a guy named Watson Brewer a year later. As ashamed as I am to admit this, when he first started dating Mom, I feared he would take away the only real parent I had. Needless to say, my fears were unfounded. I am glad I gave him a shot. He has been a better father than Patric ever could've been!

Watson is an honest to god millionair! He even lives in a mansion in a nicer neighborhood than I could've ever dreamed of living in when I was living in the small house on Bradford Court. Looking back, that is probably a good thing-and I don't just mean the money part! Watson's previous marriage yielded two childtren of his own. Karen and her nine-year-old brother Andrew live at my house every other month. After the wedding, Mom and Watson decided to add another child to the already busy Brewer/Thomas family. They adopted a two-year-old Asian girl named Emily Michelle. By now, the number of small children was greater than that of teens and adults. At that point, my grandmother moved in to help take care of Emily Michelle. Nanny died last year. Fortunately, seven-year-old Emily Michelle and Andrew are now the only small children at home. They'll be starting second and third grade at SES next year. I don't know why, but Mom and Watson decided to put them in day care after school. Andrew is not going to be happy when he finds out. Too bad I won't be around to witness the fire works.

I'm almost forgetting about my best friend Mary-Anne Spier Her mother died just days after her birth from complications during labor. This left her with only her father. For years, he was super strict. He even picked out her clothes for her, which were usually pretty babyish, and forced her to wear her hair in two pigtail style braids daily. All that changed, however, when Dawn Schafer moved to town with her newly divorced mother and now twelve-year-old brother Jeff. Somehow, the girls discovered their parents were high school sweethearts. Dawn and Mary-Anne immediately played match maker for their single parents. Once they were married, they moved into the old farm house Dawn shared with her mother and younger brother. Unfortunately, neither Dawn nore Jeff ever adjusted to small town life. Eventually, both siblings returned to California to live with their Dad. Dawn graduates this year, as well.

After the wedding, Mary-Anne's father losened his vice grip. He took her to the mall and let her pick out a brand new woredrobe, and later payed for her to have a make-over. I'm still not sure if her new look had anything to do with it, but she was also the first of our group to get a steady boyfriend. Aside from a few break ups, they've been joined at the hip since Logan Bruno moved with his family from Kentucky.

Despite this, it surprised me to learn Mary-Anne had elected to turn down a scholarship from Brown University and enroll in Stoneybrook University with Logan. According to the Story Many-Anne told her father, the male roommate Logan had lined up for his off campus apartment backed out at the last minute. I am not sure how true that is. Mary-Anne has been acting very secretive lately. For all I know, those two are planning to elope before school starts in the fall.

Last we have Claudia Kishi and Stacey McGill. Those two have been best friends since the day Stacey's family moved here from the big apple. I am gussing they bonded over their shared interests of boys and clothes. I've never thought about it, but they really don't have anything else in common. Then again, the only thing I really have in common with Mary-Anne is that we both lost a parent at a young age. I guess Paula Abdulle was spot on when she wrote the song "Opposits Attract."

As I mentioned previously, Stacey is a native New Yorker. She flaunts this by wearing expensive clothes that she claims are sophisticated. Her looks sometimes make her appear like she is above the rest of us. Those closest to her know she is simply putting on airs. She is actually very smart, particularly when it comes to math. In her spare time, she volunteers as a tutor at the high school At least she did.

Like Dawn, Mary-Anne, and me Stacey's family is splintered. Hers didn't start out that way, however. A year after her family moved here, her father was given a huge promotion at his job that required a manditory transfer back to New York. Once there, Stacey's parents began bickering a lot. Her father started coming home less and less. Eventually, her mother had enough and filed for divorce. This put Stacey in a tough spot. She had to choose between remaining in the city with her father, or returning to small town life with her mother. We were all amazed when she chose to return to Stoneybrook. It would be dishonest to say we weren't elated, though.

The most important thing to know about Stacey is she is diabetic. When she first moved here, she kept it a secret from us because she was worried we would shun her like her best friend back home had done. Perhaps because she was so secretive, we believed for the first few months we knew her she had an eating disorder. This girl was as skinny as a popsickle stick. Combine that with the fact Stacey didn't eat a lot and was always making these mysterious quick trips to the bathroom. What else could we have thought? It has been so long that I do not recollect what life altering event brought on the change, but eventually she spilled her guts. For the life of me, I'll never be able to comprehend what her fears were. I never told her this out of respect, but when I met Lain Cummings, I thought she was the snobbyest person ever. Considering the neighborhood I spent my teenage years in, that is saying a hell of a lot! Besides, it's not like Stacey is knocking of death's door, or anything. As long as she sticks to her diet and takes her insulin when she is supposed to, she is perfectly healthy.

For years, Claudia was a below avage student. She was lucky if she mangaged a "D" in many of her classes. The one thing she has always excelled at was art. Her dream has always been to be a self-employed artist. Despite her parents warning that the field she was choosing was extremely competitive, the idea of having a back up plan never crossed her mind. As she was-and still is-addicted to junk food, it was thought by many that her goal in life was to become the fattest unemployed artist in the country.

Half way through our sophomore year, one of her teachers began suspecting there was something more to her poor marks than pure laziness. A series of tests prooved them right. Soon after, Claudia was diagnost with dylexia and ADD. This was a turning point in Claudia's education. She was quickly perscribed adderal for the ADD. Then came the real work. With the help of teachers, tutors, and loved ones, Claudia quickly found ways to deal with her newly diagnosted learning disabilty. Before long, she went from having a C average to receiving A's and B's. Her hard work paid off. This fall she is headed off to her first choice art school. Her parent's have never been prouder.

No one was more elated than Claudia. Most of her childhood was spent living in her sister, Janine's shadow. There was even a time when Claudia believed she was adopted!

Janine was the braniac of the family. She even got to take classes at Stoneybrook University while she was a senior in high school. When she was younger, Janine flaunted this by talking like a human dictionary. Most of the time, her relationship with Claudia was like fire and water. A very dangerous mix. At twenty-two, Janine has grown up a lot. Claudia finally has sisterly bond she always wanted

With the celemonies over, most people had headed out to see what kind of trouble graduation parties held for them. I needed to get going myself. Many-Anne and Logan were hosting a combination houseworming and graduation party. Well, I guess party was the wrong word. It would be more accurate to say they were having a small get together. Perhaps I could talk Mom and Watson into letting me throw a belated graduation party over the summer.

Suddenly, it occurred to me this would be my only chance to do something like this. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy large house parties as much as the next person. However, most of the people invited to those kind of parties will not give you a second thought once they're college bound. Even the people that claim to be your best friends forever usually drift away.

That's not to say we won't come back to visit our families, but the serious part of life is calling us. Baby-sitting jobs to save up for that new CD or flaired skirt are being replaced by part time jobs to provide money to help pay for next year's tuition. I couldn't think of a better seque into adult life than making one last memory with my best friends.

Not wanting to waste a minute, I signaled everyone to separate from the crowd. "Do you guys have any summer plans?" I tried to keep my tone as casual as I could, but a hint of elation managed to escape me.

"Why?" Stacey asked. The expression on her face was hard to read in the twilight.

"Just thought it might be fun to do something together. Perhaps a trip to Sea City? Those trips were always a blast."

I expected to see huge grins on their faces. Instead, I was met with blank stares. Only Claudia seemed to react. Shockingly, she gave me a dirty look, but held her silence.

I don't know why it bothered me so much. Outside of the club, many of us had gone our separate ways. Still, I'd hoped the spirit of a fresh start would unite us one final time. Feeling dejected, I trudged off to my brand new gleaming black SUV. "That's a great idea!"

Still digging around in my red leather handbag for my keys, I jumped three feet in the air and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Once I regained control, I turned around to investigate who the voice belonged to. I wasn't surprised do discover it was Mary-Anne. My best friend had always been loyal to a fault.

Minutes later, the others nodded in silent agreement. Of course, we couldn't really do anything until Mallory returned from Riverbend. Still, the prospect of having something to organized renewed the spring in my step. Quickly, I scurried to my car, urging everyone to pick up their pace. This was definitely going to be a summer to remember.


	2. Chapter One: Claudia

Watching Kris

A/N I'd like to correct an error I made in Mary-Anne's back story. While the death did occur in her infantcey, her mother died of cancer. Also, I just realized with the exception of Kristy and Logan, I do not know anyone's actual birth dates. If I mention someone's age, and it is incorrect please let me know so, unlike the ghost writers of the actual series, I can put some continuity back in the lives of these "people".

All characters and places pertaining to the worlds of BSC and SV belong to Anne M. Martin and Francine Pascal.

Chapter One: Claudia

As I watched Kristy hasten toward the parking lot, I had to force myself to withhold a scream. Just that morning, I'd been telling everyone, the BSC's founder included, how elated I was to embark on my first and only summer of freedom. Don't get me wrong. The BSC had been to Sea City more than a few times in the past. As a whole, these trips were fun. That said, the "free" trips came with a hefty price. We had to baby-sit Mallory's annoying siblings.

Now that I was eighteen, I wanted to do something else with my time besides watch snotty nosed rug rats. If Kristy was still of the opinion she could force me into something like that, she had another thing coming. Not that I planned to dream away my final summer. My plan was to complete as many sculptures and paintings as I could before I left for art school.

The second thing it was imperative I did was clean out my room. Aside from my art, Mom and Dad didn't approve of any of my interests. Consequently, I have junk food and Nancy Drew books hidden in various places about my room. It is a wonder the place has never been infested with ants! Oh well. Tonight was a night for celebrating. I'll deal with my spring cleaning another day.

Pent up with stress, I made a beeline for the Jeep Wrangler Janine had presented me with only days earlier. I was in desperate need of a cigarette! Bringing the Virgina Slim to my lips, I couldn't help laughing a little. I'd been addicted to these things since my sophomore year. Somehow, my family had yet to catch on. Either that, or they're afraid I will bite their heads off if they force me to quit. If that's so, they're damn right! I don't tell them how to live, they'd better give me that same respect!

As I headed for Mary-Anne and Logan's apartment, I pondered how different we'd all become. The once painfully shy Mary-Anne was pursuing a sexual relationship with Logan. Thanks to a generous savings bond given to Stacey by her parents years before, she and I were able to get an apartment in New York while we obtained our respective degrees. Jessie and Mallory were both attending boarding school. Most shocking of all, Kristy was finally starting to dress like a female, rather than a very chesty male. I could hardly wait to see how Dawn, Mallory, and Jessie had changed. My contact with them has been limited since they opted to move away from Stoneybrook.

Growing up, Mary-Anne had always been the emotional one. The last time I sat down and had a good cry was immediately following Mimi's passing. Consequently, I was startled to feel my eyes welling up with a flood of tears. "Damn it!" I shouted.

I'm not sure why I chose to curse right then. It's something I very rarely do. Perhaps I thought it was more socially acceptable than crying like a baby. Thankfully, I'd stuffed my smokes in my purse before exiting my car. Without thinking about it, I lit up and took three successive puffs, relishing the feeling of calmness each one brought me.

"Claudia?" I heard a concerned voice call out.

_Great. Just great! _Tossing my unfinished smoke to ground, I turned to see who called my name. Most of my friends were well aware of my newest addiction, but I refrained from smoking around them as often as possible. "Mallory?" I asked in surprise.

Mallory flipped her red hair to one side. I noticed it had relaxed into slight waves. "Come on, girl! Like I'd stay at Riverbend when the minute group of friends that got to know me beyond my "Spaz Girl" label graduated high school! Besides, Logan and Mary-Anne planned this weeks ago. I asked them to keep it on the down low."

Mallory's brisk tone shocked me. I knew she was not the same girl she was when I graduated middle school, but I never thought she'd talk in that way. The only people I know who did that were the popular girls that looked down your nose if you are different from them. _I hope this isn't a preview of "The New Mallory Pike!" _Trying to ignore my misgivings, I gestured at the rectangular shaped building before us. "Shall we check out what's so great about Stoneybrook Towers?"

Mallory followed me without another word. There was a man standing just inside the door. "Are Mary-Anne and Logan available?" I asked.

The man raised one eye-brow and chuckled. "For a guy living with a female, he's sure got a lot of female callers today. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was a pimp."

"Are they available?" I asked again, not bothering to answer the doorman's rude question.

A minute later, he pressed a button on what I assumed to be an intercom. After a garbled voice spoke, the man turned towards Mallory and me. "Go on up," he instructed, gruffly.

Before we could even knock on the door, Mary-Anne threw it open. My mouth dropped. Mary-Anne had traded her fancy graduation garb for a teal spandex sundress that stopped just at her knees "Is that you in there?" I joked. I couldn't help myself. Mary-Anne had never been one to let loose.

Mary-Anne punched me on the shoulder playfully. "Don't act so shocked. It's not like you've never seen me wear a dress before."

"Never one like that," came a voice from behind us. Kristy was trying to make her way into the apartment.

"Where's Dawn anyway?" asked Stacey after everyone else had arrived.

"I almost forgot. She said to apologize to everyone, but she couldn't get a flight out until tomorrow morning." I detected an uncharacteristic harshness in her voice. I knew Dawn's moving away caused a rift between the two girls, but I didn't know where the hostility came from. I'd find out soon enough.

After several hours of childlike chattering, a shrill whistle hushed everyone. Kristy had blown the whistle she'd once used at BSC meetings, causing Jessie to spill her diet coke all over her best friend. "Calling the meeting to order, are you?" Jessie asked through a fit of giggles.

Kristy ignored the question. "As we all know, today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

This brought on another round of laughter. Kristy was always quoting the stupid things our parents said. "I was serious earlier, guys! Don't you think we should go to Sea City one last time? I know Mary-Anne liked the idea."

Mallory jumped up and down happily."Yeah. Then maybe Mom won't be so mad at Margo. They were in the living room arguing when I got home this afternoon. It seems Margo was given the choice of repeating seventh-grade or attending summer school. At least, she was given a choice by SMS. Mom gave her a choice of go to summer school or go to summer school. In other worse, she had no choice. In addition, Margo is grounded for the entire summer vacation. Unfortunately, this means the trip to Sea City was called off because Mom has to make sure Margo doesn't try to bend the rules of her grounding and Dad won't take the rest of us by himself."

"I've never known Margo to be a trouble maker," I couldn't help saying. It was true. Of all the Pike girls, she was the best student-and the one that never made trouble.

"Me neither. According to Mom, it started when she refused to join an after school club. From what I gather, Mom said she didn't need an unproductive daughter."

Kristy raised an eye brow. Since when is doing school work unproductive? Besides, I would think Mrs. Pike would want her home to keep an eye on Claire. She's not old enough to be home alone yet."

"That's the weird part. Margo asked if she could sit with her. Mom said she wasn't mature or responsible enough. The only thing I can figure is she decided she didn't need to work hard if she was going to be treated like a baby anyway. Who the hell knows."

"Sounds like something I would say," I remarked.

"Mom's choice of punishment did not sit well with Margo."

"I didn't think she knew the meaning of the word punishment," Stacey interjected.

"So much for their lax parenting approach," put in Jessie.

In any case, Mom and Dad already paid the rental fee. If someone doesn't use it, the money's wasted!"

I sighed inwardly. "If we go, is this a true vacation?" When it came to vacation, Kristy and I definitely had different concepts of what one was.

A slight expression of anger clouded Kristy's face, but she left my question unanswered. Instead, she continued babbling. "Mallory, your mom told me a small group of college coed's from California have rented the house next door for the past couple of years."

Mallory wrinkled her nose unhappily. "Yeah. Fair warning. One of the girls as well as one of the guys is really snooty. They think they own the world. From the way they dress, I'd say it was a pretty good bet they came from money. On the positive side, that guy is hot as hell!"

I swiftly weighed the pros and cons of taking this trip. Spending the summer with friends was certainly more appealing than working alone. Yet, I had vowed to concentrate exclusively on my artwork. Then again, on the beach there would certainly provide enough eye candy to use as subjects for said art. Our temporary neighbors, for instance. That did it. I was in.

For a few minutes, we all stared at each other grinning. Suddenly, Mary-Anne's face fell. "I just wish I knew if Dawn was interested."


End file.
